User blog:Royal101/Royal Fashion Awards: Wedding of Prince Joachim and Marie Cavallier
Best in Brides Princess Marie of Denmark Because this was who the day was all about! This is one of my favorite royal wedding dresses. Best in the Best Countess Marina of Rosenborg 1. Countess Mette Ahlefeldt-Laurvig: The simple color looks very dignified on the Countess and I love the flowing material! 2. Margrethe II of Denmark: I love the color and style of the Queen, much calmer than many of her more zany outfits. 3. Princess Tatiana of Greece and Denmark: I'm loving the almost 3D aspect of the fabric, but the loose jacket is just holding it back. 4. Princess Alexandra of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg: This might have taken the prize if it weren't for the silvery scarf. I just have to mentally remove it and focus on the color...PURPLE!!!! 5. Countess Marina of Rosenborg: I'm in love. The color, the hair, the tiara...perfection!!!! Best in the Worst Carina Axelsson 1. Mei Beauvillain: So for starters, Mei already wore this in 2004 to the wedding of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark and Mary Donaldson. Oh why couldn't someone have told her that color is sickening? 2. Princess Theodora of Greece and Denmark: The tiara is the only good thing going for this...this concoction. Also, the sleeves keep slipping off and giving it an even messier look. 3. Carina Axelsson: Is it just me or does the collar and color give it a very Disney princess look? Oh well, it's the best of the worst. 4. Countess Jean Ahlefeldt-Laurvig: A blue jacket that doesn't match the blue trim on the dress, and a purse, on the shoulder... This looks like something you'd wear to the store. Best in Marie's Family La Baronne de Sairigne 1. La Baronne de Sairigne: Aw! I love how Marie is holding her grandmother's hand. And I like her wedding attire! 2. Françoise Grassiot: What is it with wraps?! The dress underneath looks very pretty, but that wrap just ruins the effect. 3. Evelyn Dollfus: Marie's aunt looks quite nice, I must say! 4. Jennifer Shorto: This would have made the worst-dressed list, but I wanted to see all of Marie's family in one category...so her she is. 5. Mrs. Peretti: From what I can see, it looks decent. 6. Cecile Christian: This dress reminded me of THAT dress Anne Hathaway wore to the 2012 Oscars. I could say more, but I won't. Best in Pales Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark 1. Princess Märtha Louise of Norway: She was pregnant with her third child, so I won't be too hard on her. I like the dress and jacket, but the purse, oh dear... And what is up with that one curl of hair? 2. Mette-Marit, Crown Princess of Norway: I don't like it, but neither do I hate it... Maybe if the off-the-shoulder sleeves came up a little higher. The color is very soft and pretty and looks good on her. 3. Princess Alexia of Greece and Denmark: I have never liked this combo. The dress seems to be very simple, so the jacket was added for texture I suppose, but the sleeves and collar give it an almost fall-winter feel. 4. Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark: This has never been my favorite of Mary's dresses, but I do like it. It is simple, and I love ruffles. In fact it almost seems like something the Ruffle Princess Mette-Marit would wear. 5. Princess Benedikte of Denmark: Hmmm. It looks like a very fancy nightgown. Best in Colors Countess Sussie of Rosenborg 1. Countess Sussie of Rosenborg: I like the two-tone, I'm just trying to figure out what is under the jacket up at the shoulder. Looks like material similar to her purse. 2. Queen Anne-Marie of Greece: Pretty standard Anne-Marie. One color, from the dress to the clutch and shoes. It'll pass. 3. Countess Caroline Søeborg Ahlefeldt-Laurvig-Bille: This just doesn't strike me as a dress you'd wear to a wedding. The color is pretty, but the loose material everywhere and the fur-thing just give the outfit a 4. Victoria, Crown Princess of Sweden: She's worn this twice since 2008: In 2010 at the wedding of Prince Nikolaos of Greece and Denmark and Tatiana Blatnik, and in 2011 white pregnant with her daughter. And to tell the truth, I don't really like it any of the times. This would probably have been my favorite outing if she had only ditched the scarf thing. Best in Children Prince Felix and Prince Nikolai of Denmark 1-2. Prince Felix of Denmark and Prince Nikolai of Denmark: I mean, come on! How cute can you get?! 3. Tanguy Peretti: He was one of the pageboys, so I'm guessing the outfit is some kind of traditional French pageboy attire. 4. Charlotte Peretti: The more I look at that jacket... 5. Gauthier Peretti: Button up the jacket + change the shoes = a very nice little boy at a wedding 6-7. Allegra and Maya Shorto: Really? You and your sister come to a royal wedding wearing the same thing: an extra-long shirt?! And what are those ID cards for? Category:Blog posts Category:Royal Fashion Awards Category:Wedding of Prince Joachim of Denmark and Marie Cavallier